


ninten-don’t read this

by literallyurie



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: BDSM, Bad Ideas, Dom/sub, Kinky, M/M, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie - Freeform, Ryden, Smut, Sounding, idk - Freeform, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyurie/pseuds/literallyurie
Summary: honestly ryans just salty bc brendon likes his ds more than him so ryan shows him what’s what.





	ninten-don’t read this

**Author's Note:**

> it is 11pm and i wanted to write this so i did. it’s shit writing. i haven’t actually read over it so if it doesnt make sense, whoops. good luck!

here’s the thing. 

brendon loves his nintendo ds.  
like loves his nintendo ds. 

and everyone knows this. especially ryan. 

brendon will sit for hours on end, playing everything from mario kart to animal crossing, but it’s not that that gets on ryan’s nerves. oh no. it’s the constant ignoring. 

brendon won’t even acknowledge ryan when he’s “in the zone”. no talking, no touching, and especially no fucking around. 

ryan wants to change that. 

he walks into the lounge, smirk on his face, and sits practically on top of brendon, who is, as always, playing on his ds. 

“hey, bren.” ryan says, a little suggestively while sliding his finger down brendon’s arm. 

“shh. i’m playing.” brendon snaps, not taking his eye off the game. 

“oh you little bitch.” ryan snatches the ds from his hands and slams it shut. 

“hey! what the fuck, dude? i didn’t even save the game yet.” brendon says, grabbing for the system which ryan is holding just out of his reach. 

“i’m so fucking tired of you ignoring me all the time! it’s really starting to piss me off.” ryan shouts. 

“okay, okay. i’m sorry.” brendon replies apologetically. “i’m really sorry, man. just please give me my ds back.”

“oh yeah, you’ll be sorry alright.”

ryan stands up and snatches brendon’s arm with his unoccupied hand and drags him towards the curtains that separates the front lounge from the rest of the bus, through the bunks where the other, sleeping, band members and crew are, and through the door to the back lounge. 

ryan shuts the door and throws brendon onto the couch. 

“take off your clothes, lay back down, and then don't move.” ryan demands, leaving the room before brendon got the chance to argue. 

ryan came back with a clear bottle and the ds in his hand, a smirk appeared on his face when he saw brendon spread out on such a small couch, naked and obedient, ryan felt breathless but quickly regained his composer. 

“sit up, feet on the floor, arms by your side.” he says in the same demanding tone as before. the submissive did as he was told. 

the dominant approached brendon. he hovered over the boy and slapped the sub’s still soft cock. brendon winced, but said nothing. ryan kneeled in between his legs and put the lube and ds down beside him. brendon’s eyes follow the small gaming device. ryan just laughs at the pure look of adoration that brendon is giving to the toy. 

“you know, one might think you love that stupid ds more than you love me.” brendon can only manage a quiet whimper in response. “what can that meaningless toy give you that i can’t? entertainment? oh, you sorry little whore, i’ll show you entertainment.” the frail yet demanding dominant started to stroke brendon’s cock, dry and rough. he whimpers out of a mix of pain and pleasure but continues to arch into ryan’s hand. ryan pulls his hand away from the obedient boy's now semi-hard cock.

“your sorry little game can’t do that, can it?” ryan says, more to himself than anything  
“how about this?” he bends down and deeptroats brendon all the way to the hilt on the first go. he pulls back after a second, tongue swirling around the tip and then completely pulls off with an obscene pop, still stoking his cock. 

ryan looks down at the ds, brendon’s eyes following. brendon can see the idea flood across ryan’s face right as he gets it. 

“you know, the one thing this pathetic game can do that i can’t?” ryan stills his hand on the submissive’s length and reaches down to grab the nintendo. he turns it to the side and pulls out the black stylist from it’s slot. “this.” 

fear and excitement fills brendon as he watches his dominant pop open the lube and lather the small, pen-like object. 

“don’t move. got it?” brendon just nods in response, too overwhelmed to try and form words. ryan begins to rub lube on the tip of the stylist and a little in the slit of brendon’s now fully hard cock. 

ryan draws the black pen-like object all the way from the base of brendon’s dick to the head just to tease him. ryan swirls the stylist around his slit and chills run up brendon’s spine. ryan puts the tip of the black object into brendon’s hole and looks up to see the submissive with eyes clenched shut and hands in fists. ryan rubs circles on brendon’s thigh, comfortingly. it’s not something he would usually do in a scene like this but he and brendon haven’t tried this very often so he wants to make sure brendon is as comfortable as he can be. ryan feels a little better when brendon visibly relaxes. 

ryan begins to slide more and more of the stylist into brendon’s cock until he is only holding the very end of the pen. he pulls it out and pushes it back in faster each time. brendon’s small groans of pain turn into loud moans of pleasure, bringing him closer. he starts to stroke brendon’s length with his other hand in time with the push and pull of the stylist. all of the muscles in brendon’s abdomen begin to tighten up as he involuntarily curls in around his dick. ryan pulls out the stylist and starts to suck him off again. 

brendon has gone into overload. all he can feel is ryan, all he can hear is ryan, everything around him is screaming ryan as he orgasms into ryan’s mouth with no warning. 

it takes a few seconds for brendon to come down but when he does he says “hey, need a hand down there?” like the sarcastic ass he is but ryan just goes “no, i kinda already finished a while ago.” he crawls up onto the couch and curls into brendon. 

they’re nearly both asleep when ryan whispers “hey, bren.”

“yeah, ry.”

“you know i love you right.”

“yeah.”

“do you love me?”

“yeah.”

“more than your ds?”

“if i say yes can we go to sleep?”

“only if you mean it.”

“then, yes, of course”


End file.
